Je t'aime
by Veervanspel
Summary: [Homosexuel Yaoi][Sirius x Remus] Une songfic que j'avais écrite en 2005 pour Boulou sous le nom de Douce Plume. Le privilege de Michel Sardou, et le privilege de deux étudiants de poudlard d'avouer leurs sentiments. [FINIT]


Fait en 2005

PSEUDO Douce Lune en honneur à mon mumus d'amour   
SOURCE Harry Potter  
Rating du lime, bisou oblige  
Dedicace à mon (hum ? je vais me faire taper) **boulou **  
Disclaimer les perso ne m'appartienent pas (heureusement pour eux) tout est à JK Rowling (sauf cette sonfic qui est à mwa) je n'ai pas d'argent en ecrivant cette fic (sniff ) et la chanson non plus est pas à moi  
Commentaires Heu ? Me voilà avec ma première songfic/one shot j'étais sur le blog d'un ami et j'ai lu « La Préférence » de Michel Sardou Je ne connaissais pas et après je suis rentré à l'hosto (où je me trouve) On m'a demandé ce que je voulais j'ai demandé cette chanson, la fille à peine chiante Ma sœur (merci Aurore) à réussit à aller chez le discaire me le demander Je sais pas comment elle a fait mais il lui a offert (mdr) Tout ça pour dire je sais pas si vous connaissez les cliniques mais j'ai droit qu'a une heure d'Internet (je suis deg) et mon ordi portable est à peine toléré (qui sert enfin) Alors en une heure j'ai pas trop le temps de faire grand-chose (surtout que je passe mon temps endormit ) mais j'espère que vous aimerez s'il vous plait mettez une review !!!

Je les fait pour boulou c'est mon cadeau même si tu ne le verras jamais et que je tant veux de ne pas m'avoir écouté même si tu n'y es pour rien. Mais même si je t'en veux, je peux pas m'empêcher de t'aime toi et loulou (faut croire que je suis folle !)

Alors juste du lime (bisou obligatoire)

Je t'aime

Sirius Black élève en 7é année regarde par la fenêtre de Poudlard, il se sent soudainement faible. Il soupire, et une larme tombe de sa joue. Une main blanche la récupère doucement comme si s'est le plus précieux trésor et tout doucement Remus s'assoit à coté de sa muse. Ses yeux sont emplit de doute et de crainte. « Sirius » Le brun, le regarde et sa main tendrement se lève vers le doux visage de Remus, qu'il caresse doucement. Remus pose doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de sa moitié. Il sait que Sirius lui parlera mais que quand il le voudra. Remus ferme les yeux et se souvient….

Remus se tient devant une dame qui lui ressemble étrangement « Maman, je veux pas rester à Poudlard pour Noël » Elle le regarde étonné, mais comprend que son fils a une peine de cœur. Elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux « Comme tu veux mon chéri, reste ici, j'envoie un hiboux à Dumbledore » Elle écrit de sa lisse écriture une simple et courte lettre, Remus reste fêter Noël avec sa mère mais son cœur est au près de celui qu'il l'a rejeté. Sirius est un démon, il l'a prit dans les bras, puis lui a hurler « Sale Pédé » …

D'abord je vais lui dire : "Maman,  
Je n'veux plus dormir en pension."

Sirius reste enfermé dans sa chambre pendant toutes les vacances. Non, il n'est pas gay, il ne veux pas l'être, il est normal tout à fait normal. C'est ça Sirius pense comme ta mère à présent. Il soupire, Remus est homo, il l'a embrassé, il sent encore ses savoureuses lèvres toucher les siennes. Il s'assoit, il aime Remus, il ne sait pas si il est gay, mais il aime Remus, c'est le plus important. Il ferme les yeux, en se rappellent la peau si fine et blanche de Monny, ses yeux si brillants, son rire si mélodieux. Comment a-il put le rejeter un ange. Car Remus est un ange. Mais bordel non, il n'aime pas Remus, il n'aime pas son doux rire, il n'aime pas sa lisse peau succulente, il n'aime pas ses yeux tendresses et mielleux.

Et puis je glisserai lentement  
Sur les ravages de la passion.

Sirius aime un ange sans le savoir, Remus aime un démon en pleine conscience. Ils aiment un garçon, le même sexe mais pas la même personne ni le même caractère. Sirius pleure la tendresse de celui qu'il a insulté tout en refusant d'accepter les sages paroles de son coeur, Remus pleure celui qui lui brise le cœur. Mais au fond, ils sont identiques. Des murs, des montagnes et de villes les séparent mais tout deux en fermant les yeux voient une danse, la même danse qu'ils partagent tout les deux.

Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?

La mère de Remus ouvre doucement la porte, elle entre dans la chambre de son fils et met sa main dans les cheveux de Remus « Raconte-moi mon ange » Remus se met à pleurer sur l'épaule de sa mère qui patiemment attend. Enfin, Remus dit dans un souffle si petit, le murmure de ses sentiments « Je l'aime maman, tu sais je l'aime, mon cœur bat si fort quand je suis avec lui. Il a un sourire si beau » Sa mère ne l'arrête pas, son fils aime donc un garçon. Elle sourit, il est si doux, si gentils que cela ne l'étonne même pas. « Raconte-moi comment il est mon ange.. » Et Remus se met à décrire Sirius de sa façon, il ne pleure plus. Parler de celui qu'il aime lui a rendu le sourire « Il est gentil tu sais une fois, il m'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il y a une fille qui a dit : j'aimerais être à sa place ! Mais c'est moi qui y étais, j'étais rouge maman, si tu m'avais vu mais lui n'a pas comprit. L'année d'après, il avait trop bu et il m'a embrassé, malgré l'alcool, j'étais content moi mais je l'ai empêché de continuer pourtant je l'aimait mais je voulais pas que se soit comme cela … »

J'essaierai de choisir mes mots,  
Mais comment peindre un sentiment ?  
Ce que je sais n'est pas nouveau.  
Je me connais depuis longtemps.

« Tu sais comment j'étais triste quand je le voyais avec une des filles, doucement il jouait avec leurs cheveux et parfois quand il remarquait que je regardais, il me faisait un clin d'œil. Il m'en a présenté beaucoup des filles. Mais ce n'était pas elle que j'aimais, c'était lui ! » La mère sourit, elle jette un sort d'endormissement à son fils et lui sonde l'esprit. Cette pratique ne lui plait guère mais si elle veux l'aider, elle doit savoir ! Elle regarde son rêve aussi étonné que amusé.

En aucun cas préoccupé  
Par les yeux ou les seins des filles, 

Remus se tient à coté d'un brun aux cheveux longs. Celui-ci lui caresse ses soyeux cheveux et tendrement prend la bouche sucrée de Remus. Puis, il se met à genoux au-dessus de lui et commença tout aussi délicatement à lui enlevé un par un les boutons de sa chemise, en en profitant pour embrasser sa peau délicieuse… La mère de Remus sourit et sort de ce rêve intime et à l'eau de rose qui ne la regarde pas.

Dans mes nuits j'étais la poupée  
Qu'on habille et qu'on déshabille. 

Sirius balance tout se qui lui tombe sous la main. Sa seule pensé est : P'tain, je suis pédé Il prend sa baguette et jette des sorts à toutes les personnes qui s'approchent de lui. Les larmes tombent de ses joues tandis qu'une autre pensée entre dans sa tête : Remus, t'es où ! Revients ! Deux bras l'attrapent « Potter lâche moi, connard » James lui mit un poing dans la figure, fessant tomber la baguette de Sirius. Celui-ci se relève et frappe son meilleur ami « Laisse-moi » James lui en remet un « Pourquoi tu le dis pas, bordel » Sirius le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur « DIRE Quoi ! » James lui redonne un coup « Que tu l'aime merde, tu aimes Remus, je le sais, tu le sais, il le sais ! Alors bouge toi ! » Sirius le lâcha violement et s'enfuit sous la voix de James « C'est ça dégage, mais tu l'aimes » Lily s'approche de lui et le calme doucement.

Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?

Sirius se réfugie derrière la cabane d'Hagrid, il remarque quelque chose dans l'herbe. Un paquet détrempé, mais il se souvient : Remus l'avait jeté dans l'herbe avant de s'enfuir quand il l'avait insulté, blessé. Il ramasse le paquet avec fureur pour le jeter mais le carton mouillé se casse et une boite tombe à terre. Le couvercle s'ouvre et une douce mélodie en sort. Sirius s'assoit dans l'herbe et prend la boite, dedans un manège tourne et deux personnes dansent, en y regardant mieux il vit que c'est lui et Remus, hésitant il touche les danseurs et se voit entraîné dans ce rêve que Remus avait voulu lui faire partager.

Derrière les murs de ce collège,  
Ceux qui font tourner les manèges  
Se sont-ils posé la question.  
Y a t-il un Dieu qui nous protège,  
Une préférence un privilège ? 

Sirius soupire « Bordel qu'est ce que je fout, cet abruti de James à raison, je l'aime, je m'en fout ! De quoi j'ai peur ? Je n'ai pas de famille à part les maraudeurs et moi je la fui»

Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire à la maison ?  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon.

Remus entre dans l'eau chaude de son bain, il regarde le rasoir avec une certaine envie. Aucune peur ne se lit dans son visage, il tend sa main vers l'objet dangereux.

Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?

Le démon regarde les élevés arriver, mais ou est Remus cela fait deux jours qu'il n'a pas dormit, il voit un hibou qu'il ne connaît pas arriver près de lui et lâcher une lettre. Ses doigts tremblent sous un mauvais pressentiment, il ouvre la lettre, qu'il laisse tomber aussitôt lu et court, affolé, vers Dumbledore.

Depuis deux jours, je n'en dors pas.  
Est-ce qu'ils m'accepteront encore,  
Apprendre que leur enfant se croit  
Etre un étranger dans son corps.

Les doigts de Remus sont déjà emplit de sang quand il écrit ses ligne « Sirius, je t'aime ne t'en veux pas de la folie que je fais. Car je le fais pour moi, je veux que tu sois heureux, j'aurais voulu que se soit près de moi mais le destin en a voulu autrement. Ai une vie heureuse et pardonne-moi car ma vie ne vaut rien si je ne suis pas prêt de toi » La mère de Remus qui comprit tardivement les intentions de son fils ouvrit la porte en pleurs. Elle le transporte à St mangouste. En revenant, elle voit la lettre et elle se décide à l'envoyer. Le hibou trouverait le destinataire.

C''est pas comme avouer un mensonge.  
D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas honte de moi.  
C'est crever l'abcès qui me ronge  
Et finir en paix avec moi.

Sirius regarde depuis une heure la porte de la grande salle, soudain elle s'ouvre et McGo suivit d'un Remus plus blanc que jamais entrent dans la salle. Le démon fixe l'ange qui le dévisage également. Remus s'approche doucement mais Sirius s'est déjà jeté dessus et lui fout un coup fessant tomber le jeune homme à terre « Putain ne refait plus jamais ça, abrutit » James le regarde avec des yeux où se mêlent les questions et la colère « Et pourquoi ? » Et il s'enfui dans les couloir sans attendre de réponses et sous les yeux de la grande salle étonnés. Il veut retourner chez lui mais il sent une main qui le rattrape et le plaque contre le mur froid : « Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je … je … » Remus regarde Sirius méchamment : « Parce que quoi ? Répond Black parc… » Il s'arrête ne pouvant plus parler, Sirius le fait taire de la plus belle façon qu'il soit : il l'embrasse, un simple contact de lèvre sucré mêlé a des larmes salé. Sirius le lâche enfin « Parce que je t'aime » Il contemple effrayé Remus qui ne dit rien, et s'enfuit à son tour, pour échapper à sa pensé : « Que je suis con, il ne m'aime plus, il me hait après ce que je lui ai fait »

Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ? 

Remus a peur il cherche sa muse, il cherche des réponses, partout mais rien, il aperçoit des oiseaux qui s'envolent de la foret interdite et il se décide à y aller. Là, il retrouve enfin son démon qui a les poings à sangs et qui frappe rageusement tout les arbres qui se présente devant lui. Remus l'observe, ne savant pas comment le calmer. Il s'approche sans bruit du démon et il se colle à lui, lui passe les mains autour de la taille fessant sursauté Sirius : « Je t'aime aussi … idiot »

Derrière les murs de ce collège,  
Ceux qui font tourner les manèges  
Se sont-ils posé la question ?  
Y a t-il un Dieu qui nous protège,  
Une préférence un privilège ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire à la maison ?  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon.  
Y a t-il un Dieu qui nous protège,  
Une préférence un privilège ?

Sirius regarda Remus qui dort paisiblement sur son épaule. Il caresse son visage, réveillant l'ange. « J'ai peur pour l'avenir … » Le cœur de Remus se serre « Pour toi, pour nous mais tu sais … « Sirius s'approche de Remus «Je t'aime !» Et là, avec les étoiles comme témoins, l'ange et le démon s'embrassent une nouvelle fois au son de la douce musique…Une main alla sous la chemise de l'autre, les caresses se firent encore plus tendres et les gestes et les mots jouèrent l'hymne de l'amour !


End file.
